PenPal Lovers
by The Fallen17
Summary: Kagome Moves from America to Japan and has to have a pen pal for a school project When she meets a silver headed boy in detintion and falls in love with the pen pal who is him !
1. The Meeting

Hey I just couldn't keep myself from starting this Inu fic please forgive me! Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from this fanfic.  
  
Kagome walked slowly through the white long hall of her school, not noticing the blank stares giving by her schoolmates. She hadn't made many friends yet because she was new to Tokyo High and had just recently moved from the America's. She walked to her locker. She turned the dial 23-56-89. That was her code.  
  
' Why did my mother make me move here, I mean I know she got that new job but.'She suddenly lost train of thought when she was hit by an egg thrown by no other than the biggest bully in school Kouga. " Rats not again this is the third time this week." She thought out-loud" Poor Kagome she was picked on by at least everyone in the school. She grabbed her books for her next three classes and headed towards Mrs. Somebody's class she really couldn't remember her name. Kagome entered the classroom and sat down at a desk closest to a window. All the students rushed in and sat down but nobody sat next to her. The teacher entered as well wearing a light brown suit and a pair of high heals. " What is this teacher thinking dressing like that!"? Kagome whispered under her breath. Good thing nobody herd, or at least anyone human. "Mrs. Higurashi do you have some thing you would like to say to the class?" Asked the unknown named teacher. Kagome just shook her head. "That's better Kagome." Said the sluttish teach.  
"Now that I have finished having interruptions lets start the lesson." "Today we shall have a pen pal." "Somebody in the school that is in another grade will be your pen pal you shall all write a letter once a day at home! Let me stress home to you! Do not write them in my class." Do you understand?" Kagome want paying any attention to the teacher instead she was looking out the window at a strange boy with silver hair who was up in a tree. "Higurashi!" Yelled the teacher. Kagome jumped at the sound of this woman' horrid voice she had to be at least in her Fifty's because she had that high squeak. "Sorry I wasn't paying attention, haven't slept well lately." Kagome had to make an excuse up and quick so she didn't lie she really wasn't sleeping well. " "Did I ask for an excuse, No I didn't so please keep them to yourself and pay attention!" said the teacher. Kagome was really getting mad her face was red with embarrassment all the kids were laughing and soon Kagome would bust and rush out of the room and the teacher knew it. So she passed out the names of the person each would get. Kagome looked at her paper and saw the name Inuyasha. " What kind of name is that?" She thought. So Kagome begin to write and on her letter she wrote: Dear Inuyasha,  
I am new to this school and came from The United States. Sounds really dumb for me to actually come all the way here huh? Well my mother got a job and I was forced to come. I am in the ninth grade and by the paper I got you are in the tenth. Your name is very neat I wish I knew what it meant because I am sure it is very interesting. My name is Kagome Higurashi. I really don't know what all to write to you so I guess I will leave you with this much. Good-bye!  
From: Kagome  
  
"Man that sounds dumb!" Kagome said out-loud not knowing and everyone began to laugh so hard that the teacher made Kagome leave the room. Kagome walked to the detention hall knowing that's what her fate was. She opened the door to see the silver headed boy once again. He was wearing a red Shirt with the words I am a good boy on it and a pair of black jeans. He was sitting on top of the desk Indian style. "Feh what are you here for wench!" He said. Kagome just ignored him and began to sit down at a desk in the back next to the window. " Answer me when I talk to you!" Yelled the stranger. Kagome turned red with anger and stood up and faced him. " I am here because this stupid fifty year old slut of a teacher told me to now shut up and leave me alone!" She was pissed and yelled so loud the poor boy fell off the desk he was sitting on. Kagome sat back down and began to write another letter to this mystery boy she was now placed as a pen pal to. The boy just sat back on his desk and began to write as well. On Kagome's letter it stated this:  
  
Dear Inuyasha,  
I am in detention because of some stupid teacher! You might know her. The room number is Fifty-seven. I really dislike this guy I met in here. He called me a wench what a jerk! I am sure you don't want to here this. I have to talk to somebody its hard not having friends. I am sure I will meet some.  
  
Kagome continued to write about her day to her Pen pal. Now Inuyasha was writing to his. His Pen pal's name was Kagome and he really didn't want to write but it was mandatory. On his letter it said:  
  
Dear wench,  
I really don't want to write to some girl but my stupid teacher is making me and I can't fail. If I do I will get my car taking away from me and I really wouldn't like that. Damn half brother thinks he can boss me around well he's dead wrong Inuyasha doesn't take anything from anyone. I am here in detention for the third time today. I like it here its quiet but now some girl is in here yelling at me. Stupid wench. I will show her. I bet you don't have to put up with that much what the hell am I saying I don't really care about what you have to put up with. Feh! Whatever I am ganna stop writing and go mess with this chick.  
  
Yasha  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha both met but didn't know it and really hated each other's company. Inuyasha got up off the desk and came toward the mad Kagome who was writing a letter to the boy who she had just met. Inuyasha looked at the girl with his golden eyes and then spit in her hair. He laughed at the sight of Kagome's red face that now had spit on it as well. "Why did you do that!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha didn't answer he just stood there laughing. So kagome went up to the purple face boy and looked in his eyes. She put on her seductive smile and the poor boy melted. "So handsome why are you spiting in my hair?" Kagome asked trying not to laugh or gag at the fact of what she had said. "Uh umm Ah." Inuyasha stutter he was entranced in Kagome's dark chocolate eyes. She knew he was hooked and with out him knowing she slapped him across the face and left the room. Inuyasha's poor face was red and he was on the floor. He thought to himself "Who was that girl, I will find out an when I do I will make her pay. " Inuyasha walked out of the room and looked down the halls but Kagome was nowhere in sight. He let out a sigh and walked back in the classroom. Luckily Kagome had hidden behind a trashcan. Soon people will be getting out of class " " I am going home no use in me staying here and getting tortured when I cant get that at home." Kagome was tired and began to walk out side when she saw a small girl sitting outside alone. Kagome being the nice girl she often was walked over to see what was wrong with the girl. The girl looked up at the sight of Kagome coming over and began to get up, when Kagome yelled to her " No Stay I just want to talk." The girl sat down without hesitation and began to cry softly. When Kagome Sat down next to her the girl spoke. He voice was gentle and nice. The girl said " Why are you out here shouldn't you be in that awful school?" Kagome sighed and shook her head. The girl Looked up at Kagome and began to cry again. " Please don't cry little girl it makes me feel worse than I already do." Kagome said while lifting the child's chin up to meet her eyes. " So what's your name?" asked the girl. Kagome just looked up in the sky not really hearing the girl's question. "WHATS YOUR NAME!" The girl yelled getting Kagome's attention. "Oh sorry not paying attention .I am Kagome." answered Kagome."I am Rin " The girl said happily. " Nice meeting you." Kagome said pulling out her hand for a shake. Before Rin could shake her hand Kagome was pulled away by the boy she met in Detention. " Great its you what do you want?" 


	2. The pervert and the dog

Hey everyone I hope you liked last chapter! Its ganna get funnier I promise. Disclaimer: I don't own THEM!  
  
Kagome Whimpered under the stress that Inuyasha was giving her because he was holding her to tight. " I came to let you know that I really didn't like that little stunt you pulled earlier." Inuyasha said in a very low tone. Kagome was really tired and could hardly breathe but she had taken classes to help her when under attack so she took Inuyasha's hand and twisted it around and threw him to the ground with a thud. " Ouch!" Inuyasha gasped. Kagome just began to laugh when Inuyasha grabbed her leg and threw her to the ground next to him. They began to fight on the cement until they couldn't anymore. The fight turned into play and they began to laugh hysterically. Kagome really didn't know what to do one minute she was hating the boy and was going to kick his butt so hard his children would feel it and then the next she was laughing with him what is wrong with her she thought. " So what's your name?" asked the boy. Before Kagome could answer she began to run home. She didn't want to be near that guy and plus she had homework to do. When Kagome left Inuyasha began to follow her. He caught up with her right as she entered her home. "Feh now what I can't find out! " he was really disappointed. (Man that's weird) " I will just have to make sure she gets detention with me so I can find out her name." Inuyasha walked home.  
Kagome sat upstairs in her room doing her homework. She had only one thing to write the letter. How she didn't want to write it. She would rather be outside in the garden. It was newly made. But She wrote any ways in the letter she wrote:  
Dear Inuyasha,  
I met a strange boy today you know the one I told you about in my other letters I really write a lot can you tell. It is very strange me having a Forced Pen-Pal and plus I probably wont be able to read yours. I don't know how to read Japanese. I hope you write in English! So my new friend what have you done I am sure I will find out. Jeesh I sound stupid don't I? Wait don't answer that question please. The boy I met had silver hair it was quite strange. I bet it was died or something but still I have never seen it. We fought today a lot I am sure I will meet him again knowing I will get detention I cant really pay attention in Mrs. Sluts class. Please help me find her name. I really don't want to mess up and call her that in class. Anyways I better go I need sleep. Good night!  
Kagome  
  
Kagome got up and got dressed for bed. She put on a blue shirt that said I love cats. And a pair of matching pants that said on the butt I hate dogs. And then went to bed. That morning she got ready and put on her uniform packed her yellow book bag and walked out the door not paying attention to her mother who was yelling for her to come back. Today she wasn't going to get picked on she vowed. She reached the school. People weren't looking at her today. "Well that's good." She said with a sigh. Kagome went to open her locker, no egg. "How strange is everyone sick?" Kagome was really scared of what might be coming. She grabbed all of her books and headed for the teacher who doesn't have a names class. Before she could go sit down a finger tapped her on her shoulder, She spun around ready to kill who ever had touched her. It was Rin. " Oh its you Rin." Kagome was relived. "Kagome wanna sit with me?" Rin asked. Kagome nodded and sat down. They sat for what seemed like ages without a word until a boy broke the silence. "Rin who's this lovely creature?" Said the boy. Rin didn't answer instead she slapped the poor boys face and gave him a look to kill. "I Am Kagome." She had to answer before Rin did anymore damage. The boy still wasn't moving and Rin she had her foot placed of his face as if she were claiming her prize. "Poor boy." Kagome said under her breath. Rin herd the gesture and laughed the whole class began to laugh. The faces of every student were turning purple and this time Kagome was laughing with them.  
The boy got up and placed a hand on Kagome's leg not thinking of what he had done and before he knew what hit him Kagome had pulled out a book and hit him on the head. "PERVERT!" Kagome yelled. This time the boy didn't fall down this time he was sitting up with a dazed look on his face. Rin looked at him and lightly touched his arm. THUD! He fell so hard on the ground that a picture fell off the wall. "Kagome don't worry about Miroku he cant help he's a Hentai."Rin said with a giggle. Before anything worse could happen the teacher came in. "Oh I see Miroku has been bothering girls again." "Rin when he wakes up tell him he has Detention." The teacher began to talk again this time Kagome listened. "Today I will be getting your letters and exchanging them for your pen-pals." She began passing out the letters. Never did the teacher look at the letter she had memorized who and where each would be going. Kagome looked at her letter and then at Rin, who was shaking Miroku back to life. "Kagome who is you pen-pal?" Rin asked. "Some guy named Inuyasha, what a strange name huh?" Rin nodded her head no. "My pen pals name is Sesshoumaru." Rin looked at her letter. Kagome looked like she had been beat. Rin began to read her letter and was shocked at what it said. It said something about his brother going to be murdered in his sleep and how he was going to kill the gym teacher. "Man this guy is nutty!" Rin exclaimed. Kagome looked at her letter there was two. One said that she was a wench and he was going to kill some girl in detention. The other one was saying how sorry he was he was just in a bad mood. Kagome was stun. BRIIINNNNNNNG! The bell rang breaking Kagome's train of thought. Rin and Miroku had left already, leaving Kagome behind. Now Inuyasha was also reading his letters from his pen pal to. But only not in class he was in detention. He read his letter gasping at the fact that this girl was no other than the girl he had met the other day. He could smell her scent all over the paper. "So this is her name." He laughed. Mirkou who was now in detention as well was reading his letter from a girl named Sango. When he noticed that Inuyasha was laughing, Miroku stood up and walked over to the red face boy. "Yash why are you laughing?" Asked the pervert. "I met my pen pal Miroku!" Inuyasha was now in hysterics. Mirkou tried to coax the boy back to breathing but to no avail. "He's lost it!" Miroku had said. That broke Inyuasha's laughing now he was mad and was ganna pounce on Miroku. Suddenly he forgot about killing the pervert and glanced out the window catching a glimpse of Kagome. "I am ganna kick her ass!" Inuyasha vowed silently.  
  
A-U : Okay I know my story might suck but I really don't want firewalls it brings me down. And nobody likes them. 


	3. Fluffychan, the plan and the gym

Hey again everyone I am sure all of you guys are wondering my I am not updating my other Fan Fiction well I have writers block and nobody is reviewing! Man I am very disappointed. So I hope you guys like this one as well. Please RNR!  
  
Miroku was shocked at the fact that Inuyasha was saying how he was going to fight a girl. This lecherous boy wasn't going to take it. Plus he happened to have met this girl and was going to try his best at going out with her. (Yuck I know) So he made up a lie. "Yash maybe your pen pal met Sess." Miroku lied. "No Miroku what's the odds of two girls meeting to silver headed people." Inuyasha knew Miroku was telling a lie. "Miroku are you thinking of groping this one?" Inu knew his plan. Miroku shook his head no, but we all know he was lying. Inuyasha got fed up with his lies and just sighed . It was to late to go find her he could be wrong anyway.  
Kagome and Rin had joined the student council and went to the first meeting together. In the small room were about five people. All from a different grade. They all stated their names. Sango, Kikyou, and a boy named Shippo. Plus Rin and Kagome. That made five. Sango and Kikyou were in tenth shippo in ninth along with the two girls. They were all chatting away until another Silver haired boy entered the room. He was tall and skinny his hair cut short. He was wearing a Polo shirt and a pair of jeans. "He's very handsome." Thought Kagome. Kagome turned to Rin who now had drool coming down her cheek. Kagome tapped Rin on the shoulder to awake her from her daydreaming. "What!" Rin yelled. When Kagome told her what she was doing. Kagome let a small giggle escape her mouth. This boy who was standing before them was very cute yet he was very rude. He took Rin and placed her on the ground then took her chair and sat down. Rin's face was red, Kagome didn't know if it was anger or embarrassment. Kagome placed her hand in front of her mouth making sure to hide the smile that now lingered across her face. "Okay now that we have settled that lets get started." Said the handsome boy. He opened a huge book and then turned to Kagome and told her to read what it said. She couldn't read it. She just looked up at the boy and began to stutter the words " I.iii.cant.read.ttthiss." The boy just sat there staring at Kagome not even saying a word. He was trying his best to embarrass her and she knew it. So she got out of her chair and walked over to him stared him in the eyes and yelled " I CANT READ JAPANESE YOU IDIOT!" Then quickly sat down and slammed the book closed. The boys face turned red and then a small smirk crossed his face. Then he began to speak again. " Okay now then I guess we will just have to do with out this Idiot girl." Staring at Kagome with his beady yellow eyes he motioned for her to leave. So Kagome left the room not even looking back. Kagome went straight to a tree out side and sat down, she was going to wait on Rin to come out. Kagome sat there and sat there still no sign of Rin. It seemed like hours but really Kagome had only been there a matter of seconds. " Why do people constantly bother me?" Kagome asked out loud. " I think its because you call them jerks." Said a familiar voice. It was coming from the tree. Kagome looked up and saw the Silver headed boy from detention. He jumped down and sat next to her. "What are you doing here?" Asked Kagome. "Feh waiting on my brother." Kagome looked startled. " Who's your brother?" Kagome was full of questions. The boy didn't answer he just looked up at the sky. Kagome was getting mad she hated when people ignored her. " Hello earth to Idiot!" She said waving a hand in front of his face. "Feh wench don't mess with me!" He grabbed her hand and began twisting it. Kagome was in pain he face began to twitch and she was turning shades of red. The boy stopped a little to late because Kagome had already began to raise her other hand to hit him. Slap! She hit him right after he had let go. It really didn't hurt him but it gave Kagome time to run. Kagome ran inside the school. It looked creepy with no sounds of people and no lights. She opened the gym door and hurried to one side where the sunlight couldn't reach. It was casting shadows along the wall. Kagome began to sigh. She was scared of this boy and he was surely chasing after her. Suddenly she heard a clicking sound like that of a door locking. She went to the gym door. It wouldn't budge. "Locked!" "Why that jerk!" Kagome couldn't get out of the gym. She had to stay there for the whole night, plus it was a Friday so she would be there for three days, if somebody didn't come and get her out. " Uh girl I didn't lock you in." The boy was now standing next to her. "WHAT YOU MEAN WE ARE LOCKED IN HERE TOGETHER!" Kagome was furious. "Hey I didn't know that they locked on their own jeesh." The boy was apologizing. Which made things a little better. Kagome was now banging her fists against the door. "That's not going to help you know." he said. Kagome stopped. "Well do you have a better idea!" Kagome was now turning red and had tears falling down her face. " Well I don't at the moment but we might need to tell each other our names." Inuyasha was very curious to find out but he was stopped by the clicking sound once more. Miroku stood in the doorframe waiting for a hug by the scared Kagome. Inuyasha's face was red and he clinched his fists. Kagome saw the act and moved out of the way of fire. Inuyasha pounced on the poor Leech and began to punch him. "Yash please stop I couldn't let you be locked in here for three days.. Cough. Cough." Miroku gasped between spitting out a tooth. Kagome Gasped at the sight and ran over and kicked poor Inuyasha in the stomach. "WHY YOU JERK LEAVE THIS BOY ALONE!" Inuyasha stopped hitting Miroku and then began to laugh. " You think he is a poor boy he locked us in here." Inuyasha wasn't telling a lie it was all a big plan for Inuyasha to meet her and find out her name. He bribed Miroku to do it paying him Twenty bucks. Kagome gasped and then began to beat the injured Miroku with her book bag and also was kicking Inuyasha all at the same time. " WHY YOU JERKS!" Kagome yelled and it was too much for Inuyasha to take he grabbed her ankles and pulled her down on top of Miroku, who then began to inch his way towards her butt. Inuyasha knew this. He grabbed the girl and placed her to her feet before the lecherous boy could do the dirty deed.  
Kagome was fed up with both of them and decided to run away but before she could the doors to the gym really did lock this time and all three of them were stuck in the Hell known as the gym.  
  
Kagome: Man why in the heck do people pick on me! I am mad at you inuyasha for playing such and trick and MIROKU grabbing my like that! * Slaps boys * INU: KAGOME I DIDN'T MEAN IT! REALLY! KAGOME: SIT SIT SIT SIT!!!! Mirkou: * walks over to a near by girl and begins to mess around * 


	4. Lies, the party and what i like her

Hey everyone pretty funny huh! I hope you guys like it. I need some reviews please. * Begs * Disclaimer: I don't own any of them especially Inuyasha * Cry's *  
  
Well the three were locked in they gym together. For three days, or until somebody found them. Kagome was sitting on the farthest place away from the two boys. "If they need to talk to me then they better yell really loud." She thought. Kagome was now very scared and had been crying. He face was wet with tears. Inuyasha and Miroku had been fighting for at least twenty minutes before they finally decided to go and see how their prisoner of war was. The two boys walked silently towards Kagome making sure she didn't see them. They were hoping she wouldn't kill them. Inuyasha was the first to speak. " So I hope you like chocolate I have some if you get hungry." He said with a pleading look. Kagome looked up to see the two boys and began to cry again. She placed her face in her knees making sure they couldn't see her tears. The boys just looked at one another and then back at the weeping girl. Miroku being the pervert her was decided to sit down next to her. Big mistake. She didn't even look at him to aim .Her hand hit him square in the nose. "Ouch what's that for?" Asked the now red-faced boy. Inuyasha knew better so he instead just stood near her. Kagome still crying began to talk. " Okay well if we are in here we better stop fighting." Both the boys nodded. Inuyasha was surprised that she would even talk to them, so surprised that he nearly fell over in shock. "So my lady what is your name?" Said the perverted boy. Kagome just sat there for at least five minutes before answering. " Kagome my names Kagome." She stuttered through tears. Inuyasha put his hand in his pocket and pulled out the letter he had gotten from the girl who stood in front of him. "So you are Kagome, I knew it!" Inuyasha said triumphantly. Kagome looked at the boy who now was doing a dance. Kagome let a giggle escape her mouth and Inuyasha stopped suddenly. His face was now red and he looked like he was fixing to die. "Erm.eek.I didn't think you saw that." Inuyasha was now really embarrassed and then began to cuss out Kagome for laughing at him. He said so many words that it would make a sailor go crazy. Kagome and Miroku weren't even mad they just sat there laughing at the now mad Inuyasha. " Miroku why is he saying he knew I was me." Miroku was now turning shades of red also quickly lied so that he might be able to have a date with her hoping that Inuyasha wouldn't hear. " I was looking for you so that maybe we could go out sometime." Inuyasha heard this and walked over to the lying Idiot and pulled him away from Kagome and took his place beside her. Before Inuyasha could tell her real story the doors opened and there stood Rin and Sango. "Kagome are you okay?" Asked Rin. " Yes Kagome I hope they didn't rape you." Laughed Sango. Kagome answered " No I am okay lets just get out of here okay guys." Glancing over at the two boys then quickly waving her goodbyes.  
After she the girls left Inuyasha began again to beat up Miroku for lying and just for ruining the plans. Kagome and the girls walked to the mall, which was only a few miles away. Good walking distance. "Kagome we are going to have a party so that we can all meet our pen pals in a few weeks!" Both of the girls said in unison. "Really?" "Cool!" Kagome said she was very Happy and could hardly wait. When they reached the mall they decided to go get a bite to eat. They reached a place called "Hojo's Kitchen" And decided to order. Kagome ordered first. The Cashiers name was No other than Hojo! "Hello may I take your order miss?" said the boy. He looked about Kagome's age and wore a yellow and red Uniform. "Yes I would like.. BLAHBLAH BLAH"(I don't know any Japanese Foods) That's all Inuyasha could hear from the place her was hiding. He had followed her from the school. "Stupid wench can't even stay still. MIROKU IT'S YOUR FAULT!" Miroku couldn't hear because he was to busy flirting with a waitress at McDonald's. Inuyasha just snorted. Turning back to where Kagome was he noticed that she was talking to that hobo guy. He was jealous. Wait how could that be. He wanted to kick this girls butt a while ago. Wait no way this isn't how things are supposed to go. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ He don't know me very well do he ^_^  
  
Okay guys this is the end of the chapter until wait until a few more minutes I really am on a roll here I haven't stopped writing at all since I started this fic STRANGE!!! 


	5. Inuyasha and Kagome in a fight and shock...

Hey everyone well it seems my story is having problems on my computer it says that it has been erased and on my friends it is there I don't know what the problem is but I will find out. So don't fret. Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any other Characters. Okay I have had some reviews telling me to space out my writing's and that is just what I shall do! Thanks for the remark!  
  
Inuyasha was very confused never before has he ever wanted to kill somebody one moment and then the next moment wanted to stalk their every movement. He felt so strange. He now knows that Kagome/ the girl that he met in detention is the same person. Yet he really doesn't want to tell her. Miroku who was now still flirting around at the mall had now began to go flirt with Kagome.  
  
"He's not shy maybe I should go over.?" Inuyasha thought just as Miroku grabbed him by the collar and dragged him over towards the three girls. Miroku looked at Inuyasha's face and knew he might have done the wrong thing, but really didn't care.  
  
" Hey!" Kagome said to Inuyasha who now was about to choke Miroku for dragging him over here.  
  
"Feh." Inuyasha remarked. He wasn't in a good mood.  
  
"Yash Cheer up!" Miroku said while winking to a near by girl.  
  
Kagome wasn't paying attention to anything anyone had said she just sat there playing with her food. She wasn't having fun she really wished she was outside. Inuyasha wasn't paying attention either he was to busy looking at Kagome. Inuyasha finally fell out of the spell Kagome's eyes had placed on him and he stood up, and walked over to sit next to Kagome.  
  
"Hey Kagome can I sit here?" He asked.  
  
Kagome just nodded. Inuyasha sat down and began to play with a fork that was lying alone on the table. This was to boring for him to handle.  
  
" Ah Bored!" Inuyasha said under his breath.  
  
Kagome herd his statement and began to laugh. She looked at Inuyasha who was also laughing. Miroku,Sango and Rin. Turned to look at the two. They had now begun to turn red. The others were to embarrassed, and just decided to walk off hoping that nobody would know they had came with them. Kagome and Inuyasha finally stopped laughing about five minutes later.  
  
" What they just left us here?" Kagome asked.  
  
" I guess so maybe we should just leave this is boring any ways." Inuyasha said hoping that Kagome would leave to go with him someplace.  
  
" Yea lets just go I need to get home soon anyways." Kagome said.  
  
After she said this Inuyasha broke he was so mad that she didn't want to go anyplace with him that he turned the table over, grabbed Kagome and rushed out of the mall. Kagome flailing her arms about nearly blinding Inuyasha with her long nails. After they had gotten back to the school he sat her down. She began to turn red. " WHAT THE HECK WERE U THINKING!" Kagome yelled. She was yelling so loud that leaves began to fall off the trees. Inuyasha didn't say a word he just let her yell. That was until he got fed up with her. She was still running her mouth when Inuyasha slapped her. It wasn't hard just enough to make her stop talking. After he had done it he gasped.  
  
"I.i didn't mean to Kagome really." He said with pleading eyes.  
  
Her chocolate eyes began to turn pitch black and they now were nothing but tiny slits. Inuyasha backed up slowly but he being so stupid backed up into the outside wall that divides the Jr. High from the High school. 'What gives him the right to slap me!'? Kagome thought. ' He is getting it now.' She was thinking so many things at once that she forgot that she was about to beat him up. Inuyasha looked pleased at her lost train of thought and patted her on the shoulder. " Sorry Kagome you were just getting on my nerves." " Did I hurt you?" He looked at her worriedly. '  
  
" No Inuyasha you didn't hurt me." " I just didn't think that a guy would ever hit me." She told him.  
  
'Wait she knows my name.how.' Inuyasha thought to himself awhile before screaming out loud not thinking that he had done it. " MIROKU!"  
  
"Inuyasha are you okay?" Kagome looked at him holding back a laugh.  
  
"INUYASHA!"  
  
He wasn't listening instead he was planning how he was going to kill his ex- friend. He looked blankly. No expression what so ever was on his face? Infact he looked like he was in shock. (Can you imagine this)?  
  
Okay that's enough ran outta ideas FORGIVE ME!! 


	6. Late for school and a silver headed surp...

Hey! Thanks for the reviews. I am very happy that all of you like my stories this much. I know Inuyasha has been acting a little ooc (Out of Character) But I think Its cuter this way. I am also mad because he doesn't have his little fluffy ears. FANS: WE WANT EARS AND PURRING SOUNDS!  
  
Sorry fans its in an Alternate Universe (.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't Own Inuyasha although I wish I did.  
  
Kagome sat in her room later that night writing a letter to Inuyasha he pen pal. She was hoping he would be at school tomorrow so that he could read it. On her letter it stated:  
  
Dear Inuyasha,  
Today you really scared me. You weren't breathing and you just kept saying Miroku Over and over. I had to call him to come and pick you up to take you home. I really don't know what's wrong but when you were in the car you bashed Miroku in the head and Sango had to drive you guys home. We are having a party at school to meet our pen pal's and I was wondering if you were planning on going. Considering that your brother will take your car if you don't. It's a costume party so I was wondering what you were going as I am sure it will look kawaii. Well its 1:23 am. I need sleep. Ja!  
Kagome  
  
Kagome picked up her Notebook and slammed it into her book bag. She climbed into bed. Tonight she had on a pair of boxers and a white tank. For some reason sleep couldn't find her over and over in her head the day tumbled around. She was getting dizzy and started to feel sick to her stomach. She looked at her alarm clock. 4:38.  
"Man only two hours left." She said out loud. Finally she went to sleep. She didn't dream at all. The sudden sound of the alarm woke her up to a jump.  
" WHAT! I AM LATE!" Kagome was frantic. She jumped up to look for her Uniform. Not there.  
"WHAT AM I GOING TO WEAR!" Kagome said rummaging through her dressers. She found a red blouse and a black skirt. The skirt reached a little below her knees. Just long enough to make people wonder. She fixed her hair in big braids, two on each side of her face. She nearly fell down the steps. She was in a huge hurry. Running down the steps she stepped on her poor cat Buyo.  
" Stupid fat Koneko!" Kagome said not even caring if her kitty was okay.  
Running franticly down the halls to the front door Kagome noticed that something silver was sitting on her couch. No that silver something was Inuyasha! He was sitting cross-legged. With a huge smile plastered on his face. He had on a red shirt that showed all of his muscles and a pair of baggy jean shorts.  
"Hey Kagome I didn't think you would ever get down here." He said with a smirk. Kagome was blushing such a deep red that she glowed.  
" Yes Kagome what took you?" Said Mrs.Higurashi.  
" Well I.umm.overslept sorry mom." Said Kagome not even looking at the now smiling Inuyasha.  
"MOM I THINK ME AND INUYASHA NEED TO GO!" Said Kagome pulling Inuyasha up off of the comfy couch.  
Kagome was very embarrassed at the fact that Inuyasha had the nerve of showing up at her house. 'What right did it give him.'? Said Kagome in her mind alone.  
So Inuyasha and Kagome hurried off to school in Inuyasha's Red Corvette Rally sport. Off to 'Tokyo High' the place also know as hell. 


	7. A encounter with Kouga and Miroku's lett...

Hey everybody! I hope you liked last Chapter.I know I did. I know you all can't wait till I shut up and start to tell you about what happens next but I am going to make you suffer just for a little. I have a kawaii short little story I made up about Inu and a microwave. HEHE.  
  
Here it is!  
  
Kagome had came home and Inuyasha was sitting on her counter in the kitchen. Staring at her with big adorable eyes.  
  
"KAGOME I WANT RAMEN!" He said with his puppy look.  
  
"FINE I will fix it but this time don't mess up the microwave." Hoping that he wouldn't make her buy a new one.  
  
So she made the dish full of Ramen and punched 3 minutes on the microwave.  
  
"I am going to take a shower stay here and don't touch anything!"  
  
So Kagome went upstairs to take a shower.  
  
"Feh stupid thing.wait what's it doing. IT'S EATING MY RAMEN!"  
  
Inuyasha began to poke the Machine.  
  
"STOP EATING IT!" He was getting really mad. So Finally he began to turn Yukai. His eyes turned red and his claws grew larger. All of a sudden he said. "IRON REAMER SOUL STEALER!"  
  
BOOM!  
  
Kagome pranced down stairs in her bathrobe to see the kitchen on fire and a confused Inuyasha with a mouth full of Ramen.  
  
"Kagome I think you need a new thingy it was eating my Ramen.  
  
Kagome falls anime style to the floor.  
  
He-ha! Funny huh? I hope so. I dreamt that happening last night.  
  
Okay back to the real story. -_-;; Please don't throw anything at me. But next chapter Kagome goes on a date with somebody other than Inuyasha.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own inuyasha, Ramen or anything else although I wish I did.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha both got out of the red Corvette and began to walk to their classes. Kagome noticed that many people were staring at her and her Silver haired friend. Miroku, Sango and Rin both stared in silence as a huge brown haired boy walked up to Kagome. " Hello there." Said the boy reaching out for Kagome's hand.  
  
Inuyasha was turning red. He didn't like the idea of someone flirting with Kagome. Even if they weren't a couple.  
  
" Kouga umm what do you want I hope you weren't going to throw an egg at me again?" Kagome said grabbing Inuyasha's hand. Hoping he would save her from anything that could be happening.  
Kouga didn't even look at the now red faced Inuyasha and just stared at Kagome. "So Kagome why are you hanging around with this Dog turd?" Asked Kouga. Now clinching Kagome's right hand harder than before. " Kouga please let go of my hand it is beginning to hurt." Said Kagome pleading with him. " Kouga let go of MY KAGOME!" Said Inuyasha not even thinking about the word My that had so casually slipped into the sentence. Many words escaped the bystanders. Miroku and Sango began to walk off hoping that Kagome wouldn't fight the two boys who now were having a staring contest over her. " INUYASHA I AM NOT YOURS AND KOUGA YOU BAKA LEAVE ME ALONE!" Kagome's face was red and she didn't even say goodbye to her protector named Inuyasha. She was fed up and walked off to her locker. Kagome began to fumble with the lock. She was very scared now that she had yelled at Kouga who could really hurt her if he wanted. Then her worries went away when she thought of Inuyasha protecting her from her rapist. Kagome opened her locked to find a small note.it was from Miroku. It read:  
  
Dear Lady Kagome,  
I know that you and Inuyasha are sort of together but I was hoping that you would go with me to a concert. It isn't that important but I would enjoy your company. The Shikon Jewels are just a rock band so no need for you to worry your pretty head about what to wear. Inuyasha doesn't know about this and I would like him not to. I don't want an umm Concussion before I even get to go out with you.  
Miroku  
  
" NO WAY!" said Rin when kagome showed her the secret love letter she had received. Just then a blushing Miroku entered the room with a red rose. "Here Kagome for you." He said handing her the rose. Then he sat down far away from Kagome who now was about to choke with laughter. "Rin I am ganna set him up with Sango who will play me that night. I don't like Miroku like that." Whispered Kagome making sure her new crush didn't hear. 


	8. The fight, Dreams and a party fit for a ...

Kagome sat quietly at her desk, with an uneasy feeling in her chest. Was she saddened by the fact that she was going to turn down Miroku or was it the fact that she never said thank you to Inuyasha. She didn't quiet know.  
  
"Class I am now passing out your letters." Said the teacher whose names Kagome never knew.  
  
Kagome looked on her desk to find a little sliver envelope with red designs. Kagome thought to herself 'He's getting fancy I wonder why?' So carefully she opened it. And to her surprise was not a letter but an invitation. It was tiny with a Purple crest at the top. It was typed not written and was in Japanese. Poor Kagome couldn't read anything on it. She reluctantly passed the note to a now drooling Rin. Apparently she had gotten the same invitation. Rin shook her head free of her thoughts and began to translate onto another piece of paper what the invitation had said. Rin tossed the note back to Kagome. At horrible timing the bell rang before she could read.  
  
"MAN I couldn't read the note and I have gym next period GAWD!" said Kagome In rage. She began to run to her locker dodging the glances of other students who were in 10th grade. She wasn't allowed to be out when they were against some school policy. "Wait Inuyasha is in tenth grade I can apologize." Kagome began to hurry off in the direction of the detention hall knowing he would most likely be there. She opened the door quietly hoping nobody she didn't want to see was there. She looked around .no Inuyasha but wait Kouga was there. "EEP!" Screamed Kagome. Hoping that nobody heard. Kouga did though and grabbed her arm and threw her up against a table. He began to speak but before he did Kagome raised her knee and jabbed him in a place people shouldn't. But before she could escape her Inu savior burst through the door. Running to her side.  
" You!" Yelled Inuyasha about to pounce on Kouga but before he did he lightly kissed Kagome's forehead to sooth her scared tendencies.  
  
Kagome began to blush slightly hoping yasha didn't see. Inuyasha pushed Kouga away and that's all Kagome saw because the next thing she knew was that she wasn't at her house nor at school and that a silver headed boy was caring for her. She looked up at his face and noticed a slight bruise above his right eye and a tear on his lip which right before the fight had touched her forehead.  
  
"Inuy. . . asha." Kagome muttered.  
  
Inuyasha hushed her with a finger resting on her lips. She quickly hushed. He just stared at her features in awe of her. Kagome looked around the room. It was very large well larger than hers and had tons of posters of Japanese Rock bands. There on the far wall was a poster of the group Miroku had asked her to go see. 'The Shikon Jewls' thought Kagome. Inuyasha noticed she was staring at the poticular poster and said something to her about how he was going to go see them in a few weeks. Kagome really didn't want to hear that knowing that if she went with Miroku he wouls surely see her and if Inuyasha asked her to go with him Miroku would see her. She really didn't want to think about that happening. Kagome began to drift off into a sleep. In her dream it was black and white. She was walking down a dark alley and there standing before her was a man in a tux holding out his hand to her. She looked at herself and she had on a yellow ball gown fit for a queen. Before she could see the mans face she woke up to Inuyasha's bright perky eyes staring at her. She lifted her head to gase at him noticing that he was in a black tuxedo and he had his hand out to hold hers.  
  
DUN DUN DUN ! Evil me I know. Hey it is going to be nice isn't it Kagome in a love triangle and Miroku and sango going out oops said to much . TT4n! 


	9. Nerves,Perves and i got a free shirt

Hey everyone! I am so Ditsy. I wrote it was a black and white dream and then I said Kagome had on a yellow dress. BAKA ME! Oh well. I really apologize. Oh and just to let you know. Inuyasha and Kagome aren't ganna get together until..Later not now something really funny will happen this chapter! I PROMISE!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or and other Characters.  
  
Kagome blinked her eyes once more to find Inuyasha wasn't in front of her at all. He was standing against the wall across from her. His arms were crossed and he had drool dripping down his chin. 'Sleeping' thought Kagome. Kagome began to stare at him. Then Inuyasha began to mumble something like, 'Kagome please not here wait till later. ' Kagome was enraged. He was having a "Naughty dream" about her. Kagome got up out of the bed and to her surprise she only had on a shirt, wait one of Inuyasha's shirts. 'OH HECK NO!' She screamed in her mind. Not even thinking she walked over to the sleeping boy and slapped him across the face.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL?" Said the boy in surprise now rubbing the bruise on his face.  
  
" YOU YOU PERVERT!!!" Yelled Kagome who now had her fists clinched.  
  
"What did I do?" Said Inuyasha who had a cocked his head up.  
  
" You dressed me in your clothes and mumbled my name in your dream you sick dog!" Kagome now was grabbing her pants and sliding them on not caring if he saw her Underwear.  
  
" Let me explain. Please." He was really startled at what she had said. Because truth is known he didn't dress her a servant of his did and he didn't know about the dream.  
  
Kagome didn't care she didn't even take his shirt off instead she headed for the door. Inuyasha still in shock didn't notice she had left until about three minutes later. Kagome ran down the spiral staircase and found that there were many hallways in which she didn't know where they lead. Scared she ran back up the stairs and fell on top of Inuyasha who was chasing after her.  
  
" Watch where you are going wench!" Spoke the now aggravated boy.  
  
Kagome didn't even answer to that instead she pulled him up by his collar and drug him behind her.  
  
"OUCH CANT YOU WATCH WHERE YOU ARE PULLING ME!" said the toy Kagome was pulling.  
  
Kagome was fed up and stopped dead in her tracks. Inuyasha got up but before he could completely regain the upper hand, Kagome pushed him down and said, " SIT BOY!" He was dumbfounded at what she had said. Had this girl told Him what to do? Yes. Was he going to take it? HECK NO! Kagome now began to poke him with her delicate finger in hopes he wouldn't break it. His face began to grow redder by the minute but Kagome's mouth over threw he eyes. (Dumb girl!) Inuyasha had now gotten up and stepped behind her. He grabbed her by the wrists and pulled them behind her back. Then with the other hand cupped it over her still blabbing mouth. Before she had a chance to save herself. He had walked her to the front door and threw her out.  
  
HAHAHA! Okay that's enough for the night. I am getting such a writers block.  
  
Viewers: GASP!  
  
Sorry! 


	10. Inuyasha's point of view and Miroku gett...

Hey everyone. This Chapter we are switching Point of views. Yes Fans its time for what Inuyasha has to go through everyday! Yupp. Sure is. So grab a drink some popcorn and a rag to wipe your drooling chins because here it is.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and Company.  
  
Inuyasha slammed the door. Hoping that Kagome wouldn't come knocking on it again. He wiped off his sleeves that had acquired dust from the tizzy he and what he called The "WINCH" had.  
  
"FEH, She thinks she can yell at me when all I did was help her she's got another thing coming." Inuyasha said while walking to the kitchen of his mansion.  
  
Inuyasha reached inside the Fridge and pulled out a Coke. Just as he had taken a few gulps the phone rang. One of his faithful servants came waltzing in with a little black cordless phone.  
  
" Master Inuyasha its Mirkou." Said the old man.  
  
Inuyasha reluctantly grabbed the phone and waved the servant away. Putting his ear to the phone he heard the letch screaming over and over about Kagome even before he could say Hello.  
  
" Miroku WHAT ARE YOU YELLING FOR!" Hissed Inuyasha through clinched teeth.  
  
Miroku told him what had been passed around from girl to girl and somehow it had ended with him. He continued to say how stupid yasha was and that Kagome was crying and all this junk. Inuyasha just laid the phone on the counter and finished his Coke. Finally Mirkou shut up and Inuyasha picked up the phone. " Miroku please shut up and get your lecherous ass over here before I kill you!" Inuyasha said teasingly.  
  
What Mirkou didn't know was that while the servant changed Kagome he found the letter in her pocket that Miroku had written. Inuyasha had hid that fact from kagome and Mirkou that is until he came over.  
The doorbell rang. Inuyasha ran down his staircase not letting the servants answer it. He whacked open the door to see Miroku and in his hands were a few tapes, probably something he had taped from a date he had been on. Inuyasha didn't even say hello instead he began to hit Miroku Over and Over. Saying words that shouldn't be said. Before Miroku could breathe Inuyasha grabbed him by the neck and hung him in his arms. Inuyasha was really mad and Miroku then realized that he found the letter.  
  
What will happen next????? Find out next time on ..PEN PAL LOVERS! 


	11. Inuyasha's plan and The new nickname for...

Okay well its still Inuyasha and don't worry "HIS" Kagome will me "HIS" At the end and Miroku-Chan will live trust me.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these peoples.  
  
After Inuyasha had beat up Miroku he forced the beaten pervert inside the house, along with his dirty tapes. Miroku wasn't really hurt he was just startled and a little confused. Miroku got up quickly hiding the pains he now had in his head.  
  
" Inuyasha I am sorry . . .really I didn't think you liked Kagome. I just thought maybe it would be fun to go see my fave band." Miroku lied he really didn't want to see that band he wanted to see how far Kagome would go with him, and he would tape the whole thing.  
  
" Whatever Miroku. I just know one thing that I will find some chick to go to this damned party my parents planed and that's final." Inuyasha was lying to himself hoping that Miroku wouldn't see through it. 'Kagome will get it now, ill prank her so bad she will move back to the states.' Inuyasha thought letting out a brief chuckle.  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku watched a few of the perverted movies but Inuyasha finally got fed up with seeing all of it. Miroku finally went home at about 8:00 that night.  
  
Inuyasha got ready for bed early without eating. It wasn't anything good in his mind. Taco's and some weird green junk isn't good in my book either. He went into the bathroom and changed into his boxers that said all over them 'Santa knows I've been a bad boy'. ( HEHE) They were red and black. That night he slept just about an hour. The whole night he dreamt about odd things, like Kagome having dogs head and she kept biting him.  
  
" I might as well get up and get ready for school." He said holding back a yawn.  
  
He went rummaging through his dresser and picked out a pair of long jeans and a shirt that said ' I smile at you because you are interesting you smile at me because I am HOTT.' It was in big red lettering and the shirt was black with a kiss mark on the pocket. (I made that up) He trampled down the stairs not watching where he was going. Luckily he didn't run into his brother.he was in a bad mood because his Pen pal uh called him Fluffy. From where Inuyasha was standing in the main hall he could hear Sesshoumaru yelling about his new pet name. This made Inuyasha's day seem a little better than it was going to be. Inuyasha didn't bother making some rude remark towards his brother knowing he could get his vette taken away.  
  
"JAKEN!" Yelled Sesshoumaru from his room. Inuyasha saw the little creepy old fart pass by him. He just nodded and ran up the stairs to the big baby fluffy-Chan. Inuyasha just snorted and grabbed his backpack and headed towards his prized car. Slipping into the leather seat he sighed and popped in a CD. It was burnt so it had random songs, which were mainly rock.  
  
We get these rules to fallow.  
  
We get these pills to swallow how they stick..  
  
What you do to me ..NO ONE KNOWS.  
  
Dumm dumm dum lalalala...  
  
He hummed the tune a little after that. Not remembering the words. Finally he got to the third red light, which is only a few yards from the school parking lot. From where he was he could see Kagome and her group of friends. Which was only Sango and Rin. He began to Laugh menacingly. He was going to get her today.  
  
He finally got to the schools doors. He opened them and walked right into detention. He has had Detention everyday no matter what. He made sure of it so he could have his privacy it was a necessity. He sat down at his usual spot on the desk where the teacher was supposed to sit but ever since he came nobody would even try to keep a teacher in there. He planned how he was going to get Kagome so far the only thing he came up with was stealing everything out of her locker and then in the locker fill it with a sink bomb that would go off as soon as she opened it. It would probably wear off on her and everyone would smell it on her. But when would this take place.  
  
FIND OUT NEXT ON: PEN PAL LOVERZ!  
  
MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHBAWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	12. Smelly Kouga and a Ramen filled lunch

Okay everyone Still at Inuyasha's Point of view next chapter will be back to kagome. SORRY FANS!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't feel Good.  
  
Inuyasha went and set up the Stinky trap and left the scene of the crime just as Kagome walked up to her locker. Inuyasha stood on the opposite side of the long white hall, with a Miroku who looked like he had a bad day. Inuyasha just sat there waiting for her to open her locker.  
  
'What her locker is stuck!' He thought.  
  
Just as he noticed this Kouga came up to Kagome. From where Inuyasha was standing he could hear what she was saying. The conversation went like this:  
  
" Hey Kagome."  
  
" UH Kouga.Hi."  
  
" Having trouble with the locker I will help."  
  
" No you don't have to I can get it I am not a wimp you know."  
  
Inuyasha noticed he was going to open the locker. He laughed silently and turned to Miroku.  
  
" This will be better than her getting it don't you think Miroku?" Inuyasha said jabbing Miroku's side with his elbow.  
  
Miroku just nodded. He really didn't feel like talking today. (Wonder why.)  
  
Soon all you could hear in the hall was the people screaming.  
  
" YUCK!" One girl yelled. " Ewww." Everyone was yelling at random.  
  
Inuyasha walked over to Kouga and Kagome and just laughed noticing that Kouga had the green coloring all over his White tee and face. Kagome on the other hand looked quite nicely in his opinion. 'I wonder what will happen if I did this..' And before he finished his thought he Kissed Kagome full on the lips. Noticing how Red she was he pulled away. 'Without a slap hm..this is interesting I think I will do this more look how embarrassed she looks.' He just walked away leaving the red faced Kagome in the smelly hall. He laughed all the way to lunch. At lunch he sat outside instead with all the people. He felt happy alone, sitting up in a tree.  
Today he had Ramen chicken flavored, his favorite. From in his tree he could see everything that was happening. He saw his brother, Rin, Sango and Shippo all walking out side towards the wall that divides the two schools. 'Stupid student council, thinking they can do what they want.' Inuyasha highly hated school activities. He was thinking a lot up the tree today like about the Pen pal party thing and if he even was going and the Party his brother made him have. 'AH DAMN PARTY!" He sighed. He finished his Ramen in a matter of Minutes. All was going as planed until Kouga showed up with his buddies Naraku and Kanna. Kanna was the only girl he had ever known that hung out with punks like them; she was a fighter too. Naraku he was short and had an addiction to banana's and monkeys. Then Kouga he was just an idiot that picked fights with people he couldn't beat.  
  
Kanna had a huge earring in her left ear that reached down to her chin and a Tattoo of a dragon on her neck. She wore nothing but black. Naraku had on a yellow pair of pants and a shirt with a monkey on it, it was a girl's shirt to. Kouga wore camouflage and had on a white shirt, well now it was stained green from the stink bomb that exploded on him.  
  
" Ha I can smell you over hear Kouga, I got you good huh." Inuyasha was taunting him.  
  
" I thought it was your work dog turd. To sloppy to be anyone else's." Kouga said while Kanna and Naraku began to pull Inuyasha out of the tree by his feet.  
  
Inuyasha just laughed at their attempts to pull him down. He just jumped off in the middle of them screaming in pain from the weight of him.  
  
" Kouga you were smart in thinking to come search for him, Yupp Yupp!" Said Kanna.  
  
" Shut up Kanna and go help Naraku." Said Kouga.  
  
Kanna didn't understand and began to scratch her head. (What a ditsy girl)  
  
" KANNA HELP N-A-R-A-K-U!" Breaking his name down in syllables for the idiot.  
  
Inuyasha just snorted and walked up to Kouga and punched him in the face.  
  
" I don't waste time talking I am a man of action." Inuyasha complimented himself.  
  
Kouga began to Push Inuyasha and grabbed him by the neck and began to choke him. Inuyasha was turning shades of red and then blue. Before he could act and begin to pull Kouga off him Kagome came ning up to Kouga and looked him in the eyes.  
  
" KOUGA STOP IT!" Kagome screamed. She ran up to him and began to cry hoping he would stop. He didn't he just kept choking Inuyasha.  
  
Finally Inuyasha retorted and began to kick the crap outta his offender. Saying Cuss words at random.  
  
" You shouldn't have made Kagome cry because now you will pay!" Inuyasha screamed through clinched teeth.  
  
Kagome still crying in a heap of red blood that came from Kouga. Yasha didn't stop beating him until his face was red with blood and he had a few teeth missing. After this he grabbed his stuff and ran off.  
  
Next chapter Kagome Gives INUYASHA A NECKLACE! 


	13. Aftershock and a surprise

Gomen for not writing lately I just got my braces and it's horrible. Plus school is starting soon. So I might not write but every weekend. Forgive me. This is now going to be Kagome's Point of view. I know you all wish it would still be Inu's, but hey MY STORIE!  
  
Disclaimer: braces stink and inuyasha I don't own.  
  
After I had watched Inuyasha beat the crap outta Kouga I began to creep away from the scene. I didn't want Kouga to wake up and see me there. I stood up and turned around there I was face to face with a girl. She looked similar to Kanna that girl that was now dragging Kouga away. 'Maybe sisters' I thought.  
  
Kagome didn't know this girl and was surprised at the resemblance of the thug, but this girl-looked kind in the eyes and trusting.  
  
" Hey Kagome right.well I am sorry about Kanna she just hangs with the wrong crowd. I am her sister Kagura." She said slightly coughing at the word 'sister'.  
  
" Uh.Hi nice to meet you too!" Kagome said squeezing out a smile.  
  
Kagome stood up fully and began to pick her things up. She had dropped them when she began to cry. Kagome just nodded and began to trott away from the smiling girl. Kagura was dressed nicely but it had a certain nerdy appearance. She had on glasses and had a long brown skirt on and a vest with a button up white blouse. Kagome knew she was being rude but she still had to go before she showed her tears once again. Kagome walked away not looking back and slowly let the tears fall. She walked slowly past her house and past stores. She just needed a walk. She had her favorite Cd in the displayer. She wasn't suppose to have her electronic at school but she always listened to music on her walk home after the first day or so.  
  
'What's with my life I don't understand I think I need a vacation. No maybe just a few days away I wont miss much school its only been the first week of school and we haven't had much homework. Yea I think I'll go visit Grandpa. He needs company and ill get to ride a plane too.'  
  
Kagome thought of going back to America just for a few days knowing that she probably didn't have enough money but she would need a vacation and soon. Inuyasha caused to many problems for her and maybe she schould just tell him that.  
  
She walked for a few more minutes until she came to a familiar looking house. That of Inuyasha's. She walked up the large driveway and to the front door.  
  
'Ill just see if he's okay.' Kagome thought.  
  
She rang the doorbell and to her surprise he answered instead of the old butler. He looked tired and sad. His golden eyes now didn't have its shine they were dull and full of pain.  
  
" Inuyasha are you okay?" Kagome said taking off her headset and Turing off her Player.  
He didn't say a word her just stood there. Kagome thought he might just not want to talk to her knowing that he had said for her not to come back to his house again. She began to turn and walk away.  
  
"Kag-chan.. Don't go!" He said holding on to her shirt.  
  
' Did he just say Kag-chan.'? Asked Kagome to her self.  
  
"Inuyasha are you okay you look tired." Kagome asked with worry in her voice. Inuyasha just nodded and asked her to come in to his house.  
  
Kagome entered into the mansion. She helped Inuyasha up the stairs because he was acting strange. 'Maybe he's sick.' Kagome was worried. They reached his room and she laid him on his bed. Inuyasha I think you need rest ill come back tomorrow since it will be Saturday and there isn't school. He nodded and smiled. Kagome smiled back. She walked home this time without music just thinking to her self-questions of all kinds. She reached her small home and opened the door to Sango, Shippo and Miroku who all had frowns on their faces.  
  
" What's wrong you guys?" Kagome said while throwing her stuff on the floor.  
  
' We heard about the fight. And came to see if you were alright but you weren't home so." Said Mirkou.  
  
" We came to see if you were okay.." Sango said cutting off Miroku while running up to Kagome and hugged her.  
  
" I am fine I am worried bout Inu.I went to his house he looks bad." She said frowning.  
  
Everyone just nodded and began to aww and oohhh. Kagome began to tell them about the fight and how it happened and everything. Of course Miroku new about the Stink bomb and he told them about all the happenings of last night. Kagome was surprised along with Sango. The two boys knew better. They also had ideas about what Kagome should do to make him feel better. Sango suggested food. Miroku of course said Porn he got two slaps for that. Shippo said Candy. Kagome thought for a while and decided she was going to give him a necklace. She would make it all on her own out of teeth and beads she had collected over the years. They came from beaches stores and many other places.  
  
SHE WILL ACTUALLY GIVE it next chap sorry I have a block! 


	14. Necklace giving and Sango and Kag's kill...

Hey everyone! I have a new story Idea, Its ganna be called Daily Delima. It's a kag/inu/sess-chan Fic. It's sad as well. I wont be adding it until later. School is the reason. Lol Okay this chappie Inuyasha get a certain necklace. Kagome finds out Inu is with Kikyo too. Lol oops said too much.  
  
Inuyasha: I don't wanna wear a tux.  
  
Kikyo: If you are ganna be with me u will!  
  
Kagome: Shut it both of you. WHY I WANT TO BE WITH INU!  
  
Me: You will in the end so quit complaining!  
  
Kagome sat in her room gazing at her blue and gray walls.  
  
"I hope he likes the necklace it took about and hour to make." Kagome said out loud.  
  
She couldn't help thinking about the fight and how she had ran to save him from the Thug named Kouga. 'He really didn't like yasha huh?' Suddenly the door flew open to a wet Souta. His face was full of tears and was soaked to the bone. 'Its raining?'  
  
"Souta how did you get wet?"  
  
"Kag; Kohaku and me were playing and then some kids started messing with us. They said something about you too but we ran away before anything happened."  
  
" Who were they Souta tell me!" Kagome said while grabbing Souta a towel from her bathroom to dry him off with.  
Finally he had told her the story. It went sort of like this. Him and Kohaku were playing around and then it started raining. Some people came up to them and asked if they knew Higurashi Kagome. They knew that she was in some sort of trouble so they began to run. These kids were in Kagome's grade and they wore all black. Souta said he didn't see their faces because it was raining and dark.  
After the Souta told the story Kagome made him something to eat. Her mom went to some meeting that night for his school so she wouldn't be home. ' It was Kouga.' Kagome knew it had to have been. 'INUYASHA!'  
  
"Souta grab your coat and shoes we are going over to Sango's to see what all this is about." Kagome said grabbing her umbrella and a coat.  
  
" Why Kagome.." Souta said pouting at the fact he would have to miss his favorite anime.  
  
Kagome didn't say anything she just gave him that DO-what- I- say- or-ill- kick-your-middle-school-ass- Look.  
  
Souta and Kagome walked in the rain for a few minutes until coming to a small house. It was white and Americanized, with little blue shudders and a red door. Souta had told Kagome how to get to her house because she had never visited Sango at her home before. Kagome rang the doorbell and Kohaku came to the door. He looked scared and tired.  
  
" Kohaku is Sango there?" Kagome asked.  
  
" Yes Kagome come on in she's in the Kitchen." Kohaku motioned for both of them to come in.  
  
He took both their coats and the umbrella and placed them behind the door to dry. Sango must have heard the commotion and came in with a frown.  
  
" Oh Kagome it's you. We need to talk." Sango said and began to walk back to the kitchen.  
Kagome nodded and followed her. The kitchen was small and had very few appliances, More than likely because Sango's father was always gone and she had to work to provide for her brother on her own. Kagome had once been told the story but, she always thought it was just gossip. The room was decorated with pictures Kohaku must have drawn as a child. They were all over the room, some in frames others just taped to the wall.  
  
" Kagome please sit down." Sango said worriedly.  
  
Kagome did as she was told. She sat there watching her friend clean until she had to break the silence.  
  
"Sango you know this is my fault if it weren't for my stupid ways your brother wouldn't have been harmed. Please forgive me." Kagome said letting the teas flow freely.  
  
" Hey its not your fault, we will fix it okay?" Sango said placing a hand on Kagome's shoulder.  
  
They talked about how to get Kouga back and how to free themselves of getting in trouble in the process. They came to the conclusion that at the school dance Kagome would dance with him and slip a stink bomb in his pocket, when it goes off he will be covered in the goop. Then Miroku will come by and throw glitter on him and paste a sticker on his back that says you have been warned. Then in little red lettering it will say Kagome and friends. Then his little group will carry him away and then Sango will trip them on their way out and they will fall into a mud puddle. It was all planned. Nobody likes Kouga anyways so there is no way they can get in trouble. They laughed at the pictures their mind made they were full of Kanna and Naraku caring out a red face Kouga and Inuyasha kicking him.  
  
" Sango watch Souta I need to go check on Inu." Kagome said blushing.  
  
" Why .Oh I know okay just be back soon." Sango began to laugh.  
  
Kagome got out of the chair and walked towards the front door. Souta and Kohaku were upstairs so they wouldn't know that she had left. Kagome didn't even bother to pick up her umbrella. Out in the rain she went. Inuyasha's house was three blocks away. She would have to run to make sure Kouga didn't see her, she knew he was out and about waiting on her to let her guard down.  
  
' I have the necklace right in my pocket right?" She looked in her jean pocket.  
  
"Yup its there!" She said out laud with a huff. It was really cold.  
  
She walked past many houses and came to a stop sign. There she saw a shadow. Her heart went racing. She didn't want Kouga to come and see her. She began to run as fast as she could. Down the cold wet streets. The person was following her. The person caught up with her soon and clutched her in his arms. Kagome wiggled and swayed in his grip. 'Please don't let him hurt me!'  
  
" Kagome?" The person said.  
  
She stopped wiggling around and turned to face the person. It was Inuyasha.  
  
" Inu..Yasha! You scared the crap out of me!" Kagome said freeing a hand and slapping him across the face.  
  
" What was the for!" He said rubbing his red mark.  
  
Kagome and him began to walk back to Sango's On the way she told him the story and how she was going to fix it. When they got to her front door Kagome and him stood there talking still.  
  
" Here something to make you feel better.." Kagome said handing him the Necklace.  
  
He smiled and she turned around and told him good bye.  
  
Next time on Penpal lovers we will see how Inu reacts to this and what happens at the dance and with Kikyou. 


	15. laughs,bashes and kikyo the bWhoops

Hey everyone I gots a surprise in store this chappie so be ready!  
  
Disclaimer: I feel bad have braces and ZzzZzzz: wakes up: Oh I don't own any products I have named.  
  
Inuyasha stood there with the necklace in hand.  
  
" Uh..Thanks Kagome!" he said putting it on.  
  
" Come on Inu-kun we need to go inside and sit down."  
  
THUD!  
  
BOOM!  
  
" WHAT THE HELL, KAGOME!" Inuyasha said while trying to pry himself out of the dent he had made in Sango's porch.  
  
" What happened?" Sango came out frantically saying.  
  
When she saw the sight she began to laugh uncontrollably. Kagome tried her best to keep from smiling but she couldn't help herself. Inuyasha still mad began to cuss out the two girls until he ran out of breath.  
  
Thirty-Minutes later.  
  
" Kagome I cant get it off, what did you do to me!" said Inuyasha trying to yank the necklace off.  
  
" Inuyasha let me try I bet I can get it off." Kagome said giggling a bit through her fake smile she had plastered on her face.  
  
Sango and kagome tried for another thirty minutes but the necklace wouldn't budge. Inuyasha began to get knives and anything sharp to cut the string but for some reason it wouldn't cut. They were all sitting in the living room of Sango's house when a knock came to the door.  
Inuyasha was pouting so Kagome being closest to the door opened it to a very wet Miroku with shippo by his side. Shippo had an umbrella and was dry. Both boys' came in the house with smiles. Shippo sat down next to Inuyasha and Mirkou just so happened to end up next to Kagome and Sango.  
  
" So lady's I guess we are having a slumber party wears the Sexy.."  
  
SLAP!  
  
Miroku got hit by Inuyasha he was a little quicker than the girls, who had their hands raised and ready to hit him as well. While Miroku the lecher was still unconscious, Shippo began to pester Inuyasha about being whipped like the dog he was, and the two began to run around the house chasing each other. Of course the girls just sat there laughing.  
  
" Guys stop you will wake up Kahaku and Souta!" Said both girls at once.  
Unfortunately they were already awake and coming down the steps. When they saw Inuyasha on all fours chasing Shippo around they busted out laughing and almost tripped down the stairs.  
  
" Hey it aint that funny!" Said Inuyasha.  
  
" Uh..huh sure it aint." Said the boys.  
  
Inuyasha began to pout again and while Shippo ran away he grabbed the necklace and began to pull it so hard that he turned blue with lack of oxygen.  
  
" Inuyasha it's not ganna come off we tried so stop.." Kagome didn't get to finish because Inuyasha had pulled her off the couch and through her on the floor. He sat on her and made her tell her what she did to the necklace. Inuyasha was to heavy and so after a few minutes Kagome had to breathe on her own. He let her up and Sango went and slapped Inuyasha for hurting Kagome. Miroku just watched as the girls began to beat up the boy.  
After he took his beating they found out that the reason the necklace wouldn't come off was because he had pulled the latch so tight that it had gotten stuck. They never found out why he fell through the ground though. (I know why!)  
  
The next day was fun everyone went to the park and lounged around in the sun. Mostly the boys chased after the girls, but they didn't mind. Inuyasha left a little after twelve that day and everyone else stayed at the park. Nobody thought that the reason he had left was to meet somebody, but that's where he had went.(GERRR) Miroku and Sango really hit it off. Kagome just hung out by the biggest tree and watched Shipp,Souta and Kohaku play. 'Hmm where did Sango and that Hentai go.. Oh well if I find them I am sure I will see something I don't want to see.' Kagome thought. While thinking this she let out a chuckle. Off somewhere in the park Inuyasha sat waiting on somebody. Her name was Kikyo Shards. (Forgive me!) Here she came she was still in her Cheerleading uniform. Her hair was neatly up in a ponytail and she was looking as if somebody had burst her bubble. " Kikyo.." Inuyasha said in surprise. " Yes Inuyasha I am the one that sent you those letters please forgive me for what I did last year. I didn't like Naraku! I swear!" She lied. " Feh." Inuyasha snorted.  
  
Find out if he kills her or not..I HOPE HE KILLS HER! 


	16. What's a Hanyou

Hello everyone! Thanks for all the reviews I love you all! Well school is starting in 2 ½ days so I will only be able to write on weekends. (She has no life.) HEY I DO, I just choose not to.(yea and my names pookie bear!) Ah forget it. Wait who the heck are you? (Me? Oh I am your conscious.) Oh well bug off! (Fine) Good! Okay well I will let myself write now.  
  
Kagome sat next to the tree thinking about all that had happened that day and what was going to happen at school Monday. 'Student council is Monday we have to get ready for the dance on Friday..I wonder how that will go.'  
  
"Kag-Chan will you push me on the swings. Please?" screamed Souta from the little part of the playground.  
Kagome Nodded and headed off in that direction. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Off where Inuyasha and Kikyo where quietly sitting a little Conversation was taking place, it involved Kagome.  
  
" Inu-kun please stop hanging around with that Kagome girl..Please it saddens me to think you would like her of all people than me." She said while twirling a piece of her now loose strands of black hair.  
  
" Kikyo you of all people should know that there is nothing going on with that girl and me we are just friends." Inuyasha said placing an arm over Kikyo's shoulder.  
  
" Well you wont mind then!" She said in that annoying cheerleader voice, then she planted a kiss on Inu's head and walked away.  
  
'What the heck I am so confused me an Kikyo have been over for at least a year and here she is telling me what to do.. do I like Kagome like that?'  
  
You know you do!  
  
'No I don't she's just annoying and stupid why would I like her!'  
  
You do because I know these things!  
  
' Wait who are you?'  
  
I am you baka!  
  
" WHY AM I TALKING TO MYSELF!" Inuyasha said out loud.  
  
" I need rest I am going home!"  
  
So Inuyasha began to walk home thinking about what Kikyo had said and what he thought about it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Higher Kag HIGHER!" Squealed Souta.  
  
Kagome looked over at Shippo who was pushing Kohaku.  
  
" Shippo-chan where do you think Sango and Miroku went off too?" Kagome said looking off in the distance.  
  
" Prolly out kissing or something I wouldn't worry they will be will be back real soon I promise." Shippo said looking at Kagome who really wasn't paying attention.  
  
' He's right Kagome don't worry so much, it's only a little past six.'  
Kagome Still pushing Souta didn't notice the couple that had walked up. Sango didn't look too happy and Miroku had a really red face.  
  
" Kagome, Get our stuff we are leaving!" Sango said grabbing Kohaku by the wrist and began to drag him away.  
  
" Huh?" Kagome said still looking at the trees and flowers.  
  
" Ill tell you later Kagome lets just get away from this Lecher!" Sango said Pointing towards Miroku who now looked like he had been killed with daggers.  
  
" Oh I see.Come on Souta-chan lets go home ill fix you something to eat. Kagome said patting her brother on the head.  
  
" OKAY!" Souta said running towards the exit of the park.  
  
Kagome and the crew headed towards the street with out saying goodbye to Shippo or Miroku. They got close to the next street sign when a car beeped its horn at them and the person got out. It was a black Camaro with T-tops and many strange lights on the bottom.  
  
" Souta stay close, Sango you too!" Said Kagome nudging them both with her elbows.  
  
The figure looked about Sango and Kagome's age and was wearing all black; it was too dark to see the face. Kagome and Sango looked at each other and nodded signaling that in a few seconds they were going to run as fast as they could to the next possible place they could hide.  
The person headed towards them and began to laugh. His laugh was so Mysterious and dark, really too creepy for the two girls. They nodded again and just before they began to run the person spoke.  
  
" So Kagome.think you can run away from me do you?"  
  
" Uh I don't know what you are talking about I think we are just going to be leaving now." Kagome said motioning Sango to start moving. Just then his hand griped her other hand. He must have moved Souta because that was the hand she had been holding him with.  
  
" No you won't be going I think we need to have a talk..About a certain hanyou!"  
  
'Wait did he just say hanyou, they aren't real are they?'  
  
" Sorry sir we really need to get these kids home." Kagome said pleading with him.  
  
The man began to laugh again as if what she had said was funny. Sweat drops where now forming on the two girl's faces.  
  
" It's Me Kagome Kouga.But I do like you calling me Sir I am sure when you are MY WOMEN you will say that a lot." Kouga began to chuckle right before he felt a slap across his face.  
  
" WHATS WITH GUYS I AM NOT YOURS, I AM NOT A POSSESION GET IT THROUGH THAT THICK HEAD OF YOURS!" Kagome said pointing to his head.  
  
Kouga really didn't like this and he began to walk closer to the four people, Suddenly something in red flashed and there in front of them was a Kouga with his body in tangled in the weirdest position.  
  
" HAHA.Look at him Sango he looks like a pretzel!" laughed Kohaku and Souta.  
  
" Shhh.Don't make him mad we need to go now okay." Said Kagome in her Motherly way.  
  
" Kouga I like you better this way!" Laughed a voice.  
  
Kagome and the others stood still just thinking they didn't hear anything they didn't need more trouble.  
  
" C'mon guys we need to get home I got to write a letter." Kagome said smiling trying to place the boy's attention someplace else.  
  
Sango looked confused and scared at the same time. Kagome tried her best to direct all their attentions to getting home, but to no avail.  
The red flash came again and Kagome gasped at the sight. Everyone else was still in shock including Kouga who now probably couldn't breathe.  
  
Who's this Flash I think you know! I couldn't help it I had to make him a Hanyou its just the whole point of Inuyasha I mean his name is Dog demon Riight. 


	17. What more can happen in a day

Hey Everyone! I decided to update again, I shall try to update as much as I possibly can I promise! Thanks for all the review's I think I would name some but there's so many you know who you all are! Arigatou! I better go write..JA!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything I promise.Wait I own a koneko-san and that's all I swear..No wait I own a lot just not Inu-kun! * Cries *  
  
" 'Gome I am Sorry we need to talk.." Said the unknown voice.  
  
" Nani?" Said Kagome trying to stifle her nervous tone.  
  
Sango just stood there in shock, like she had been cast into stone. Souta and Kohaku were still gasping.  
  
" Just come over here, Stupid wench cant even tell who's talking to her." Said the voice in a playful tone.  
  
" Inu-chan is that you?" she asked.  
  
" Yes its me Kami just get your little ass over here!" Inuyasha said.  
  
Kagome nodded and began to walk towards the tree that the voice had been coming from. When she had finally come to the bottom of it Inuyasha began to talk again. This time his voice sounded really soft and gentle unlike what he normally sounded like.  
  
" Kagome.I don't think we can talk anymore.. Its just that.." Before he could finish his brain took over.  
  
You baka why are you going to listen to Kikyo she is so cold and Kagome is warm and smells really good too!  
  
Yea she does smell go..Wait what am I saying stop talking to me!  
  
Aww is little Inu scared of his self?  
  
Grrrrr shut up!  
  
Inuyasha mentally kicked him self for even talking to himself. After he had finished thinking about how dumb he was he herd a small crying sound.  
  
'Kagome's crying. Why does she have to cry? It just makes me feel worse!' Inuyasha thought.  
  
" Inuyasha why do you have to stop talking to me I thought we were friends, why are you telling me this now!" Kagome said through her tears.  
  
Inuyasha jumped down from his perch on the tree landing right beside Kagome. She was now on the ground with her head on her knees. Obiously hiding her tears from him.  
He crept and sat down besides her placing an arm over her shoulders.  
  
" Don't cry." He chided.  
  
" I don't get it why Inuyasha * Hiccup * Why don't you like me?" Kagome asked while lifting her head to meet his eyes.  
  
She noticed something different something fuzzy at the top of his head. It was twitching and looked so cute. ' What is that?' Kagome asked her self.  
She stopped crying and looked at him, studying his features. He had Ears! They were small and silver.  
  
" Inuyasha you..you have ears?" Kagome asked still looking at them.  
  
" Yea.why?" Inuyasha said.  
  
Kagome didn't answer instead she reached for his head. She began to rub them. ' How soft. They are so cuuute!' Soon after she had started a Purring sound escaped Inuyasha's mouth.  
  
" Inuyasha you are purring!" Kagome said with a giggle.  
  
" WHAT WHY ARE YOU TOUCHING ME GET AWAY!" He yelled pulling away. He was embarrassed and Kagome saw this.  
  
" Sorry Inuyasha they are just so cute!" Kagome said placing her hand back on her lap. " Feh whatever these ears cause nothing but trouble." Inuyasha said while pulling on his ears.  
  
" Well I think they look nice." Kagome said smiling hoping that it would make him feel better.  
  
" Now what were you saying before? I didn't mean to interrupt." Kagome said placing a finger on her cheek as if she was thinking.  
  
" Oh never mind! Just hurry up and get home before this wimpy wolf gets up." Inuyasha said smirking.  
  
" Wolf?" Kagome said looking puzzled.  
  
" Just go home Kagome!"  
  
Kagome picked her self up and trudged over to where Sango, Kohaku and Souta were standing silently in awe. She glanced back at the Sakura tree where Inuyasha would be sitting.he wasn't there. ' I guess he left.' Kagome thought.  
  
" Sango lets get going schools in the morning." Kagome said poking her friend on the back.  
  
" Uh-uh.'gome.what was that!" Sango asked while collecting her self.  
  
" Never mind that lets go home okay."  
  
The group walked silently all the way back to Sango's house. Hers was nearer than Kagome's. They all stood on the front lawn. The might have stood on the Porch if there wasn't a gigantic hole in the middle. Thanks goodness Sango's dad hadn't came home yet to find it.  
They stood there for a while just gazing at the setting sun. The shades of orange and purple glowed over the house causing it to look very creepy. It made shadows all over the lawn. Finally Souta spoke up to break the silence.  
  
" Well Thanks Sango-chan for taking us to the park!" Souta said in a happy tone.  
  
He had forgotten what had happened or either he was trying to forget it.  
  
" Yes thank you Sango I'll see you at school. Ja-ne!" Kagome grabbed her brother's hand and waved goodbye to her friend.  
  
They walked a few blocks coming to a stop sign. Kagome looked around hoping for no more surprises which to her luck there happened to be one. Just coming around the corner was Miroku his face was nothing but a big frown. He had his head down low and if somebody was to come up behind him I am sure he wouldn't have noticed.  
Kagome noticed how sad he looked and began to call his name. He looked up and smiled. Kagome knew it was forced.  
  
" Hello Kagome!" He said cheerfully. But his face still looked solemn.  
  
" Souta home is just a few houses down hurry up I am sure moms there by now okay." Kagome said patting her brother. He nodded and began to walk. He knew that her sister and friend needed to talk.  
Kagome saw her brother walking in the distance and made sure he was safe in the house before she would walk over to Miroku and start the questioning. A few minutes passed and Souta was safe. Kagome rushed over to Miroku's side.  
  
" What happened? I'd like to know what you did to make Sango so mad."  
  
Miroku sighed, and looked up at Kagome to meet her eyes with his. His eyes were a soft blue almost a purple. Kagome began to stare.  
  
" Kagome? You okay?" Mirkou said breaking her trance.  
  
" Oh yea sorry I was just thinking, go ahead and tell me the story." Kagome said blushing.  
  
The story went like this:  
  
" Well Miss. Sango and I went off to a pond down at the far end of the park. Everything was perfect. She looked nice and the way the sun highlighted her face made me fall apart." Miroku began.  
  
" You really like her don't you? Well I think you should take her to the concert, she'd like it I am sure." Kagome said hoping he would agree.  
  
" Yea! Do you think she would go?" Mirkou asked, as he did his eyes grew wide and he began to smile.  
  
Kagome knew he was thinking something Perverted but decided not to hit him. After all he was in love. Kagome nodded at his question and he began again with the story.  
  
" I just couldn't help my self I had to touch her Kagome and when I did I uh.. You know how it ends." Miroku said Gazing down at the ground.  
  
" Well quit groping her Miroku!" Kagome said losing her cool.  
  
He nodded and said his thanks. He turned away with a plan a plan to win over Sango Hiraikotsu.  
Kagome giggled to her self and began home as well. Schools tomorrow and she needed to write a letter to Inuyasha.' Stupid project's teachers will do anything these days!' Kagome thought sighing.  
  
What will happen next: I know ill give yall a preview for once okay!  
  
Preveiw  
  
" Kagome I presume?" Kikyo asked.  
  
"Yes that's me what have I done this time, took your light while putting on your makeup or is it that you have a problem with me?" Kagome asked snappily.  
  
Her day hadn't gone so well and now this girl messing with her wasn't helping.  
  
" Well Inu is mine so keep you grubby hands off bitch!" Kikyo said Turing away and swishing her hair in Kagome's face. 


	18. Oh no Principal bluez

Hey it's been a while. School sucks like always and I need some Boy-B-Gone badly eesh you'd think they'd Know what NO Means. I wrote a poem and I hope yall will read it and review.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone.I promise.  
  
~~~~~~~~~ 1 day later at school ~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome sat at her desk near the window once again, gently tapping her pencil to the rhythm of an unknown beat. Rin wasn't at school that day and Miroku was once again in the Dirty white walled place known as Detention. He had groped some girl and that was his punishment. He will never learn. Kagome glanced out the window to find that the Sakura trees were in full bloom. The pink petals floated all across the schools front yard with the breeze.  
  
'How pretty I wish I could just go out there and sit in that tree to think'. Kagome thought. Soon enough she saw who she least wanted to see she saw Inuyasha and he was coming toward the tree in question. His clothing was the same as ever nothing but red and black for this guy.  
  
' Great now I'll see him and I'll want to talk to him what can I say after what happened last night?' Kagome was flustered at her self. She had decided that she was going to ignore him all day, hopefully the subject wouldn't come up but now she was sure it would.  
Breaking her trance the teacher closed the blinds. The light that had hypnotized Kagome now had gone and she was fully surprised that she had zoned out.  
  
" Kagome you go to detention now. No better yet the Principal's office I am tired of your not paying attention in my class. " The same no named teacher yelled.  
  
" Yes Mam." Kagome said and she slipped out of her desk grabbed her books and headed toward the place she'd rather never come to see.  
  
The halls were quiet and no papers or books insight, teachers where all teaching and students all napping. Nobody to help her. No body to scold her for her stupidity.  
  
" Kagome you idiot why cant you pay attention!" Kagome yelled out loud. It was loud enough that a teacher had burst out of her room and had thrown a wooden ruler at her. Luckily it whizzed past her head and hit the floor without touching any part of Kagome.  
  
Down the hall some more coming to two intersections on one side it was dark and creepy with no light and nothing to notice that had been touched in more than five years. On the other it was happy and had many windows surrounding a door that had the words 'Guidance Office'.  
  
" I guess it's down here." Kagome said pushing her self to go on. She came to the end finally there was a door and it only had one word on it Principal. People had written things on the door, like Witch and Devils wife and other obscenities.  
She cautiously opened the door and to her surprise it was painted Pink and had Ying-yang's and beads hanging all over. It looked like the 70's in America all over again. Sitting at the desk was a woman that was short and had an eye patch her hair was gray and she had many earrings.  
  
" Ye must be Kagome. Please take a seat. I've been expecting ye." Said the woman.  
  
Kagome did as she was told and sat down. The chair she sat in was purple and furry it was very nice.  
  
Sorry it's so short I have Writers block and junk so rnr! 


	19. Kago and Inuo love at lasto ?

Hey everyone sorry it took me so long to update writers block does that and so does school. I want to thank everyone that has waited for me. And here is the new chappie!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and Company.  
  
Kagome sat waiting for the silence to end. Soon enough it subsided.  
  
"So child I herd ye is not paying attention in class. Why is this ye have always been a good student. Records show this." She said picking up an envelope and pointing to Kagome's name.  
  
Kagome just sat there afraid to speak to this hippie women called the Principal.  
  
" Come child tell me what the problem is if it is Mrs. Shards please tell me, I knew that Kikyo's mother was a bad influence. Dressing all sexy like she does." She said.  
  
Kagome laughed mentally and then had to think of a reply.  
  
" Mrs. Kaede it isn't Mrs. Shards even if she does dress awkwardly. I haven't had a nice week that's all. I promise ill pay attention." Kagome stared into space a little after that waiting on what Kaede would tell her.  
Minutes later Kaede came up with a solution.  
  
" Kagome I don't feel you need detention but I think you might need to do some sort of work to help keep you busy. So you will help Mr. Fukai with the tutoring sessions." She said with glee.  
  
Kagome new that she wanted help but only to rid her of having to do the job. Havent you noticed that teachers often do that.  
  
She slowly got out of the furry chair and bowed to the Principal. Kagome was off to lunch now and hopefully a good one.  
  
Closing the door to the hippie's office she walked back down the dark silent hallway until she came back to that intersection. Turning left she walked back down the main hall, it was full of people now. Kagome kept walking until she came to the big double doors to the Cafeteria. She opened them and chose to find a table before getting her lunch its hard enough getting through the line of people waiting to find the perfect table. More like the one that doesn't have mildew or nasty food on it.  
  
Kagome walked past the snob's table and the jocks until she came to the table she always sat at. It was blue and had some green mildew stains but hey its better than the orange one that was originally green.  
  
" Long day huh Kag." Came a girl's voice.  
  
Kagome turned around and came face to face with Sango. She was so relived.  
  
" Sango why are you here.don't you have math now?" Kagome said hiding her happy tone.  
  
" Yea well I thought you might need some company so I'm skipping."  
  
'That's so unlike Sango.' Kagome thought.' I bet it has something to do with Miroku groping that girl today.'  
  
Sango sat down across from Kagome and they began talking.  
  
Someplace in the cafeteria a mad Hanyou was sitting alone.  
  
' Why did I have to do that to Kouga he's in the hospital and it's my fault.' Inuyasha was thinking to himself but suddenly a raven-haired girl caught his eye.  
  
' Kagome!' He screamed mentally. He jumped out of his chair and was making his way toward the table, when a Cheerleader stopped him.  
  
" Why hello Inuyasha did you tell our little friend about the plan?" she asked letting a giggle escape her lips. She probably had told all her Preppy friends to that they went out or something but this time it wasn't going to bother him.  
  
" Sorry Kikyo it's a no go I have more important things to do than to ruin someone's life especially that of my girlfriends." He lied. ' What why am I saying that Kagome and me are together?'  
  
" WHAT! YOU AND THAT Slime are together!" Kikyo was in raged that he and Kagome were together that she had turned red.  
  
Inuyasha just walked past her and joined Kagome's table.  
  
That's all for now Writers block still...UGH! Its horrible.!!!! 


	20. Bloody apologies

Hey Guys I'm back and writing a new story it's a Fruits Basket one and I do believe you might like it. In this Chapter Inuyasha and Kagome make up and then since Inuyasha was having that party and Miroku had tickets to that concert that will be this chapter or the next so there you go!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fic except the ideas and the cute little new character that's going to be shown in this chapter.  
  
Inuyasha walked past Kikyo and toward the table that had two raven haired girls sitting and chatting about how they were going to meet on of Kagome's old friends, but Inuyasha really wasn't paying attention to that. Sitting down next to Kagome he began to talk when a big huge ball of something slimy was dumped on his head, by non other than Kikyo and her flunky's. Sitting there and felling the goo drip, his face just began to change his body began to tense and he began to dig his nails into the table. Kagome now knowing that Inuyasha wasn't human saw this and knew some how she had to calm him and kill the little prep that pored the slime on him.  
  
" You wench why the hell did you dump this on Inuyasha?" asked Sango. She saw the whole thing before Kagome or our Inu had.  
  
" Heh it's a pay back. I meant to dump it on this little slut next to him, but I figured why not just hit the one that caused the pain in my heart." Raved Kikyo while she placed a hand on her heart and made a fake hurt look with her face full of makeup.  
  
Sango began to get up and stomp her foot into Kikyo's face but before she could act Inuyasha jumped up and slashed his now claw like hands all over Kikyo's face and neck. Blood drenched the tile floor and Kikyo's face was now in horrorific pain. Kagome who was sitting next to our Inu-demon had already jumped up with him and before anyone could see Kikyo's newly cut wounds had forced him out of the cafeteria hand in claw.  
  
"Ahhhh!!" Kikyo screamed. She began to run out the door when Miroku entered and her blood clashed with his shirt. She had thrown herself onto him and he saw Sango. Now in his mind he knew what had happened being Inuyasha's friend and knowing the secret although nothing like this had happened before. He must get Sango out of there and even help the cheerleader to a doctor.  
  
" Sango Come on we gatta get her out of here." He screamed while grabbing Kikyo by the waist and throwing her onto his shoulder.  
  
Sango didn't say a word she just ran toward him passing through the now formed mob of students. They were gathering around the room near the puddle of blood at the table. Forcing her self through she pulled the double wooden doors open for Miroku and with Kikyo on his back. Running down the hall to the nurse's room they passed Kagome and Inuyasha in demon form. He had her pinned to the floor. Kagome was unconscious by the looks of it and Sango nodded to Miroku as a sign that said: I-Can-Handle-This-take-the-slut- I'll-get-this- Look. Miroku left her and Sango ran toward Inuyasha and the now passed out Kagome. Reaching them Sango pulled out of her pocket a single dart. Stabbing Inuyasha with it she pushed him off Kagome.  
  
" Kagome you gatta wake up!" Sango yelled slapping Kagome softly across the cheek.  
  
Kagome moved her head slowly and began to get up when she remembered what had happened.  
  
"SANGO! Is Inuyasha and Kikyo okay?" She asked while getting up from the floor.  
  
She didn't care about Inuyasha just pinning her to the floor and bout to kill her oh no not at all. She worried about him more than herself.  
  
" Yes Kagome I think they both will be okay but I think we need to get you and Inuyasha out of here." Sango said.  
  
Kagome and Sango both got off the schools hard cold floor and went to where Inuyasha was laying.  
  
" Sango that looks like blood on him." Kagome said while kneeling down to touch the gooey contents.  
  
Sango nodded and bent down as well.  
  
" Kagome I hit him with a dart he should wake up soon we have to get this off of him or he will be demon still, blood triggers it." Said Sango.  
  
Kagome didn't say anything she just began to run. She ran to the bathroom that was about three halls down. Usually it would be a long walk but to Kagome it took about two seconds. Her heart was set on helping Inuyasha and her feet pounding in pain couldn't be felt. Pulling the wooden door that said in bold writing Women she rushed to the white glass sink and turned the nozzle. Grabbing a towel off the dispenser she ran it through the water. The cool substance touched her fingers and she jumped at the site of blood rinsing off of her pale fingertips.  
  
'Oh my god I cant believe this happened.' Kagome thought while she was turning the water off. She grabbed the towel and rushed back to Inuyasha and Sango. Getting there faster than she had left them she sat down next to Inuyasha and began to wipe his face of the blood.  
  
" Kagome?" Inuyasha said slowly.  
  
"Yes Inuyasha it's me just be still I have to get this blood off of you." Kagome said in a hush.  
  
Sango sat there quietly. Until she noticed she might need to give them time alone.  
  
"Kag-chan I'm going to go check on the wench okay?"  
  
Kagome nodded and never looked away from Inuyasha's face.  
  
Sango had left and Kagome still continued to clean Inuyasha.  
  
"Kagome I'm..Sorry." he said quietly.  
  
" Inuyasha it's okay. But what did you do to Kikyo to make her dump blood on you?" She asked him.  
  
" Long story." He said.  
  
The end till next time! 


	21. The End

Sorry guys I haven't been writing but I haven't been in a loving mood, forgive me. Thanks to all who have reviewed and kept me on my toes especially to these that I will list.  
  
-Inu/Kag forever -Anime Girl 44 -Kagomechan15 -Senko -Corrupted Angel -Evil Bunnies1 -Kagome Higurashi12 -Hekiru Kamanachi -Rei XX  
  
And anyone that I missed. Thanks!  
  
-Disclaimer: I don't own them shut the heck up!  
  
Kagome looked at the white van that pulled out of the school parking lot Kouga was weeping on Kagura's shoulder and Naraku was pouting. Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku were laughing as they saw the sight. In the van was Kikyo who was in a mental fit and had to be restrained by a straight jacket. As it turns out Kouga and Naraku knew of Inuyasha's secret and in the process of Kikyo sleeping with them both had told her what to do. She was sent away and they were to go home free. Inuyasha's secret wasn't ever told because the gang had threatened Kouga and Naraku's life and they had told everyone it was a charade. The week of the prom was coming up and guesses who was to go together. Inuyasha and Kagome walked away hand in hand and Miroku and Sango well they just walked away.  
  
Weeks later....  
  
"Kagome come on your going to have to pick up the phone sometime to call him!!" Sango pleaded with her friend as they sat on Kagome's bed picking out their prom dresses.  
  
"NO! I wont ask him to the prom Sango it's not right!" She yelled as she ripped out the magazine paper with her dress on it. It was red, Blood red and had black roses planted along the bottom. She had picked it out especially because red was Inuyasha's favorite color. Sango on the other hand was going to wear a tuxedo. It was Pink and her tie was to be black.  
  
Sango stood and walked over to the phone and dialed someone's number.  
  
"SANGO!!!!" Kagome said as she took a leap for her friends arm but missed and fell off the bed headfirst.  
  
"oouf!" she yelled as her face planted into the carpet.  
  
Sango just laughed happily. The phone stopped ringing and someone answered.  
  
"Hello?" Said a manly voice.  
  
"Hello Inuyasha!"  
  
"Oh its you sango." He said disappointed.  
  
"Who did you think it would be? Hm.two guesses I bet Kagome right?" She said laughing.  
  
"Yeah whatever why have you called bothering me and Miroku's match of ddr!" he said joking.  
  
"I came to ask if you were going to ask Kagome to the prom! Sheesh its taking you long enough."  
  
Kagome's eyes were bulged out of her sockets as Inuyasha gave into Sango's rantings and ravings about the whole thing. It took about 2 hours and about 40 ways to black mail him but he gave in.  
  
Sango hung up the phone with a smile and Kagome looked as happy as a clam.  
  
"I can't believe it!!!!" She said as she danced around the room.  
  
Sango rolled her eyes.  
  
"Who else do you think he'd go with!"  
  
Kagome shrugged. After Inu had told her about what he said to Kikyo that made her so mad she had never doubted him again. Sango on the other hand wouldn't give up on trying to place them together.  
  
"Sango how many weeks has it been since you and Miroku have talked?" Hse said as she sat down on the floor.  
  
Sango and Miroku haven't talked in several weeks. In the room with Kikyo he had asked her to go on a date with him and of course she said no but he ended up taking her anyways to that concert that Kagome had been told about. Although everything went well at the end Miroku had slipped up and called her Kagome and she had practically killed him. He had a black eye and a broken rib. Kagome had told her the story about Miroku's crush on her and Inuyasha's fight with him but still Sango had been hurt. She had begun to like Miroku and had never forgiven him.  
  
"I don't know.7 maybe.lets just drop the subject okay?" She said as a tear welled up in her eyes quickly blinking them away she smiled.  
  
"Well at least you wont have to worry about him now.." Sango said as she looked through the magazine at a picture of Yura Kagome's new friend that was in town.  
  
"Kagome."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"When's Yura supposed to drop by?" She asked. Suddenly the doorbell rang.  
  
"Yura!!!" Kagome yelled as she jumped up and ran down the stairs.  
  
At the door was a longhaired girl in tight jeans and a halter top. Her eyes weren't heavily filled with makeup and her face wasn't either. She looked just like any other teenager in their 18's.  
  
"Kagome!!!!!!" Yura yelled as she hugged her friend tightly. From the steps Sango waved shyly.  
  
"Nice seeing you again Yura." Said Kagome with little breath left.  
  
"You too Kag!" She exclaimed as she headed up the stairs without an invitation in. Sango just followed as Kagome closed the door. Back in the room they were chatting happily about the prom.  
  
"Sango! You're not wearing that!" Yelled Yura as she shook her finger in Sango's face.  
  
"I hate dresses."  
  
Kagome smirked she knew that Yura would get her in one if she had to force her in it.  
  
"Miroku will never fall head over heals over you in that! Wear this." She said as she showed her a dress that was black and very slim fitting that she was wearing in her picture in the zine.  
  
Sango protested saying that she could never walk in it and that she didn't have the money but Yura being so smart decided to take them both to her hotel room to try it on the next day.  
  
Next day....  
  
"Sango you look beautiful!!!" Screamed both girls as Sango walked out of the bathroom with the dress on. It hugged her body perfectly showing every grove in her body. Her hair cascaded over her shoulders and on her neck was a necklace of dimonds that Yura let her borrow. On her feet were shoes that tied up to her knees that were leather and black.  
  
"I think I look silly." She said like a child.  
  
"No you don't.." Said a voice that Sango hadn't remembered. It was Miroku, he was sitting in the chair in the corner his eyes sparkling as he looked at Sango with loving eyes.  
  
Sango's face turned cherry and she barged back into the bathroom.  
  
"Well.that went well don't you think Kagome?" Said Yura sarcastically.  
  
"Well.. not really.I'll go get her." She replied as she headed into the lavish bathroom of marble and mirrors.  
  
Closing the door softly Kagome walked over to Sango and placed a hand on her back. Sango was doubled over crying at the sink.  
  
"Sango.are you okay?" She asked as she patted her friends back.  
  
"Am I okay!!! HOW COULD YOU!" She said turning sharply around knocking Kagome down onto the Stone floor.  
  
"Am I okay no! Im not okay! Here I am in this dress and then you do that and he.Kagome.why?" She said as she collapsed to the floor in fits and sobs.  
  
She was so happy to see him that she couldn't control her anger and her happiness that she screamed with anger and cried with tears of joy. Kagome and Sango sat in the bathroom for hours on end while Miroku paced the floors wondering if everything was okay. Yura had left to get food and he was alone.  
  
He walked to the bathroom door and knocked gently.  
  
"Are you okay in there??" He asked.  
  
No answer.  
  
"Hello!!!!"  
  
Nothing..  
  
Finally he broke the door down and walked inside to find the two sleeping. Sango had cried so hard that she had run out of energy and Kagome had waited so long that she had grown tired as well. Miroku just laughed as he walked over and tapped them on the shoulders to wake them. They wouldn't move. He finally just picked them up one at a time and put them on Yura's bed. Wrote a note to Sango and left. Hours went by and they slept finally when Yura returned with food she woke them and Sango read her note it read..  
  
Dear Sango,  
I am sorry for the surprise and I am sorry that I haven't talked to you. I missed you terribly. Will you please give me the honor of Bearing.scratch that. Going to the prom with me? As long as you don't drool on me. You slept so peacefully that I had to carry you to bed. I got drool on me from both of you but it was worth it. I love you.  
  
Love,  
Miroku Kazzanna  
  
Sango cried after reading the letter and the day of the prom finally rolled around Yura hooked up with Kouga and Inuyasha and Kagome had a great time Sango and Miroku ended up together and Rin and Sesshomaru ended up getting married in their senior year. Kagura and Kanna went to jail for the murder of Naraku and the teacher with the slutty clothes got fired by Kaede. Shippo met a girl named Kirara and they lived happily ever after.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome got married and had 5 children named Senko,Nikumu,Toshiro,Mitsuko and Inuyasha Jr.  
  
Sango and Miroku also got married and haven't ever stopped fighting they ended up having 10 kids and have one on the way.  
  
Sesshomaru and Rin got a divorce because Rin couldn't handle his fits and married a man named Jaken.  
  
Yura and Kouga sleep together but nothing more.  
  
Kanna and Kagura got the death Penalty and today they are to be killed.  
  
The sad end.  
  
Wasn't it a funny ending???? 


End file.
